Untitled
by Jennisstellar
Summary: Casey is dealing with losing Derek.She thinks she is hearing him and she can't explain it.
1. Heartbreak hits faster then you know

Untitled

_**Heartbreak can hit you faster then you know**_

Casey and Derek had been dating for the past 8 months. They had hit a rough patch they started fighting for the past week and a half.All the fights had to deal with their ex's Sam, Casey's and Kendrea,Derek's of course.Derek had left late one night after having the biggest fight they have had yet.He got into a terrible hit and run.Little did Casey know, she was starting to feel horrible about the fight.The phone rang once then twice then she picked the phone up "_Hello this is the venturi/McDonald Residence this Casey McDonald Speaking." _The voice on the other end obvisouly male said to her that derek had been involved in a accident and asked to speak to their parents.As Casey tried to speak the tears formed and her voiced cracked as she said hold on I'll go get them.She put the phone down and went to her mom and George's room downstairs when she got there she was still crying. Nora heard her daughter and sat up in bed nudging George to get up._"Casey whats wrong sweetie?"_ Nora said with a sound of worry in her voice she couldn't remember the last time she saw her daughter so upset.After a few minutes George sat up and asked _"Whats wrong?"_ looking at his wife and stepdaughter. Casey wiped her tears away and said "_it-it's Der-Derek there is a officer on the phone upstairs he needs to talk to you." _George and Nora got up out of bed and followed Casey upstairs. Casey had put the phone on speakerphone and told the officer that her parents were there. He proceeded to explain the accident to them all, sitting on the couch they held their mouths in disbelief. While the officer was talking to her parents Casey looked up at the ceiling asking"_**Why Me? Why did we fight? Why did I let him leave?"**_ When she had these thoughts and questions all see could think about was Him, his smile, his laugh, his everything. She could just picture him all alone in the hosptial how he looked she just wanted this nightmare to end she wished she could take it all back.She was feeling so sick to her stomach after all these thoughts she told her mother she was feeling sick and needed to try and get some sleep. She kissed her mom goodnight and told George goodnight even though it was far from a goodnight.When she reached the top of the stairs she stopped right at Derek's room she had a wonderful flashback _**There she was in front of him and he was smiling at her everything felt so right. **_Bam she was back to reality she burst into tears again her night couldn't get any worst. She felt so bad she ended up crying herself to sleep something she rarely does.Nora and George went back to bed soon after it was a restless sleep for all three of them though all Casey dreamt about was seeing Derek again and giving him the biggest hug she could.At 5:00 am Casey Woke up she remembered what Derek always told her that she rises with the hens She took a slight smile when she thought of that.She went into the bathroom and took a hot shower ,got dressed and then went for a little walk to the park.All she could think about still was Derek the whole way to the park. She sat at the park for a good hour just watching other runners go by she thought she should be heading back and try to eat something. When she got home the rest of the family was up she saw Lizzie, Edwin and Marti sitting on the couch staring up in space. Their faces so surreal looking. "_What's wrong, is everything ok?" _She asked with worry in her voice. Nora went over to her daughter hugged her as she cried and said "_Derek...is...gone...case."_ Casey let go of her mothers warm comforting body. "_He... can't...H-h-how? Wh-whe-When?"_She could feel her tears forming and her voice beggining to crack she hit the floor and instantly began sobbing quietly. Lizzie then proceeded towards her sister and sat down on the floor beside her "_Case, Im so sorry I know its going to be hard so if you need someone I'm always here"_ Casey didn't reply she couldn't she had no words to say.For the rest of the day the entire family walked around like they had a giant gray cloud looming over their heads and they kind of did.Nora and George had set the funeral for Monday at 2 pm at the local church. They then got around to informing everyone by phone and the newspaper.The article read "_**Derek Venturi [15 will be put to rest Monday June 20th at 2pm at Saint Marys Church after being killed in a hit and run Thursday at 3am everyone that loved and cared for Mr. Venturi is welcomed to attend and pay their respects to the family. He is surivived by his Dad George Venturi, his stepmom Nora McDonald-Venturi, and his four siblings Casey,and Lizzie McDonald, Edwin and Marti Venturi.**_


	2. The funeral

**The funeral**

That Monday everyone in the Venturi/ McDonald household was unbearably silent. The clock now reading 1:30pm and everyone was getting ready to say their last good-bye. Emily Casey's best friend and neighbor knocked on the door."_Got it"_Casey said as she opened the door to not only see her best friend but Sam her ex and Derek's best friend. Casey tried so hard to hold in the tears forming."_Hey Case how you holding up?" _Asked Emily not expecting her to reply. _" Hey I'm really sorry about everything"_Said Sam.Casey hugged both of them. Shortly thereafter they all piled into the van. Marti threw a fit as George was buckling her in her car seat."_When is Smerek coming back? He is coming back isn't he?"_ She whined. "_No Smarti he is never coming back I'm sorry."_He said trying to keep his compousure in front of everyone.When they finally got to the church Casey watched as everyone from school piled in. Her mom Nora encouraged her to make a good-bye speech for Derek. She agreed what else could she do she then went up to address everyone._"As you all know Derek was well loved and he will be missed by many especially the ones who have known him since Kindergarten." _She paused for a while not knowing what else to say for she was feeling soguiltyabout his sudden death.She suddenly felt a hand rest on her shoulder and a vocie saying "_It's not your fault Case, It's mine."_ She looked around a little confused and then waved for Sam to come up and speak."_Now his best friend Sam will be speaking"._ As soon as she finished saying that she ran out the door of the church and started to cry. Sitting there on the steps to the church she felt someone hugging her loosely. _"Derek?" _She thought. "_no it can't be he is dead gone forever."_ She started to cry harder."_Derek see what you have done?, I'm going insane, I wish you were still here, I wish we didn't fight I'm sorry"_ She then heard the voice again. She looked around there was no one but her outside. "_Casey don't blame yourself you know it's not your fault it's mine."_ She got really confused and started looking around more and more thinking someone was playing a dirty trick on her kind of like Derek would have.She saw no one but she knew someone was there trying to hurt her more then she already was._"Hello...is anyone...there?"_Soon after she said that the funeral was over. Everyone got into their cars. When they got home Sam,Emily and her went out to the backyard and just sat there talking about Derek."_Guys can we not talk about Derek please?" _Casey asked herfriends. Sam replied _"Sure, What do you want to do Case?" _Casey just sat there staring at the yard she saw Marti's Pink bike with the streamers blowing in the chilly air, She saw Liz's Scoccer ball and Derek's Red and blue hockey stick staring straight back at her."_I really don't feel like talking sorry"_ Casey just sat there staring at random objects and thinking about Derek but she really couldn't talk about the things she was hearing and feeling. suddenly she felt the hand again and heard the voice say "_tell them it cant hurt you let them know what you know" _Casey pointed her eyebrows down thinking if she should _**would they think she was crazy?**_ She decided to tell them anyway. "_Hey guys I've been hearing and feeling things and I feel like it's Derek trying to tell me something"_ Casey waited for a reply she looked at them both hoping they wouldn't call her crazy.Emily and Sam just looked at her and then at the same time said"_Casey your just imagining it cause you really miss him."_ Casey looked at them not saying a word then a few minutes later she said"_do you think he is listening to us wondering if he is really dead?"_ She just sat there playing with the black skirt and her necklace that Derek had given her.Something she only did when she truely missed him.


	3. I Miss you

**I miss you**

Some where between playing with her necklace and skirt Sam and Emily left so she was left sitting on the back porch alone.She sat there staring at the sky and told Derek that "_**I miss you terribly Derek, I wish I could see you one last time I'd aplogize for yelling at you."**_She sniffed and went inside for a second to get a coat and changed into her pajama bottoms the ones that were Derek's favorite.She went back outside she needed to be alone she felt so distant from her family right now she just wanted to have quiet memories of Derek and his smile._**"I would give anything for the derek smirk right now it's killing me not seeing it."**_Lizzie came out shortly after she said that. "_Case, dinner is done"_ Casey looked at her sister _"Thanks Liz be there in a minute" _Casey looked up at the sky** "**_**I'll be back Der-ek"**_She said his name like that for old times sake. She then went inside to eat even though she couldn't especially when she saw what was for dinner. Pizza Derek's Favorite she let a few silent tears fall and just sat there not eating. No one really did they just sat there Edwin had taken a little bit and sat it back in the box, Marti had taken a few pepperoni's, Lizzie hadnt even taken a piece out to eat, Nora, George, and Casey hadnt even taken a sip of drink."_Can I be excused?" _Asked Casey she had broken the silence that was in the house.Nora looked up and relized She was asked something "_Huh? Sure Case whatever" _Nora replied. Casey then went back outside.She made sure she was alone. "_**Told you I'd be back I miss you, I need you Derek everyone needs you" **_She cried and sniffed.She heard the voice again _"I'm never far away remember that always"_ She looked around whoever said it made her feel even worst. "_**Derek why did we fight?"**_ Derek spoke _" Cause it's what I was good at Case.I'm sorry I hurt you."_ Casey could only cry and think "**I'm going crazy I know he is dead so why do I keep hearing and feeling him?"** Casey decided it was time to go in for the night._**"Im going to go inside and try to sleep Derek I love you."**_ He replied _"I Know Casey I love you too."_ Casey went inside Her Mom,George, Lizzie,Edwin,and Marti were still sitting at the table. She went up to her room and hugged her favorite teddy bear the one that Derek had won for her at the fair earlier that year.Somewhere between hugging it and crying she fell asleep


	4. Angel Of Mine

**Angel of mine**

The Angel Westerly granted Derek his wish to be alive once again but only on two terms 1. He had to truley tell Casey how he felt about her and why they fought. 2. He had to get the guy that killed him so justice could be served. the next thing Derek knew he was standing at the door to his house. Westerly told him"_**No one but Casey will be able to see you until you find the guy who killed you." **_Derek tried to open the door but his hand went completely through it.Derek tried once more then decided to walk through it when he got inside it was quite except for Nora And his Dad fighting about moving Derek's chair to the basement."_Georgie We have to move it no one but Derek sat in it and he is gone so it's no use having it up here we can just put in the basement storage side." _Nora Whined. George replied to her "_Nora he was my son and I need to constantly be reminded he will be here or was here."_Derek chuckled and no one heard him. He then walked upstairs to his room it looked just like it had the night him and Casey had been fighting.He then went to check on Casey followed by Lizzie, Edwin,and Marti.He went back to watch Casey Sleep _**"God she is beautiful when she sleeps, I feel bad not being able to kiss her and running out on her."**_ He sat there and nodded himself to sleep.At 5:30 Casey's alarm clock went off. _**"Same as usal rising with the hens." **_He chuckled and waited to see if Casey heard him.Casey rubbed her eyes and heard the chuckle. "_Derek is that you?"_ He replied_ "Yes Casey it's me I miss you. _Casey smiled and sighed _**"god I wish you were here."**_ Derek then replied _"I am here look around your room in your chair"_ Casey sat up and looked around til her eyes reached the pink shoe shaped chair she had bought two months ago.She saw the outline of Derek sitting there "_Derek is that really you?" _ Derek smiled he was glad someone could see him. _"Yes it's really me Casey"_


	5. Angel of mine part 2

Casey let out a heavy sigh and smiled._"Derek I love you and I'm so sorry."_She began to cry for all the feelings she had been feeling since he left her came rushing out in a wave of emontion."_Casey I'm the one who should be saying sorry not you and you know that." I need your help you have to help me figure out who killed me so I can alive again to kiss you once more." _Casey a bit puzzled asked _"What ever do you mean Der?" _Derek replied "_I was only sent back so I could tell you how I truely about you and why we fought and I have to find the guy who killed me so Justice can be served and only then will I be alive once again" _Casey just sat there trying to comprend what was said by Derek. It took her all but two seconds to relize she wasn't crazy that he was actually telling her the truth."_But how...why?"_Casey asked._ "I'm not sure Casey all I do know is I love you and want to hold you again and do everything I didn't." _Casey smiled she never knew you could miss someone this much but with Derek anything is possible. The two then started by trying to figure out who would want Derek dead and then they would focus on how true their feelings for each other really where.

ok not exactly where I wanted to go but hey my mind had other plans I guess. R+R please


End file.
